


Not Today

by Gail



Category: La Femme Nikita
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gail/pseuds/Gail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ops thinks about what he wants, but won't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Today

**Author's Note:**

> Archive: yes to Querstrich, RSA, CKOS, WWOMB. Any others, please ask.
> 
> Web Site: http://gem.slashcity.net
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, and I'm making no profit off this story.
> 
> Spoilers: general ones for the show.
> 
> Notes: This is for Silk and Tinnean, who have been kind enough to tell me what episodes to watch and talk to me about the show, and who are wonderful friends. Both Tinnean and Alexandra beta'd, and I thank them.
> 
> This was previously posted on eeasslash with the title Waiting.
> 
> This would be set sometime during the show, but definitely before the end of the fourth season.

I put the phone back in the cradle. Another mission, and I know just who to send.

Michael. Of course. 

I always send Michael for the difficult missions. Because he's the best, and because that gets him away from me. He's too tempting to have around. That cool face and manner, so controlled and always watching everyone and everything, and I know that if I let myself go, I'd do my damnedest to find out what would crack that exterior. Crack him. 

I could do it. I could get him to come to me, and I could get him to do whatever I said. All that I'd have to do is threaten his Nikita. Oh, yes, his precious Nikita. He'll do anything for her if you know how to phrase it, and I'm an expert at that. 

I'd like to be an expert at making Michael moan, but I know better. I'm in charge here, and I'm going to stay that way. It wouldn't be good for my image and position to have anyone know that I want Michael in my bed, that I want his mouth to suck my cock until I can't take it any more, that I want to fuck him hard and fast and keep fucking him until he cries out my name, that I want to forget all about Section One and its fucking problems in the thrill of coming in his tight ass. I'm sure he could make me forget about everything if he tried. 

I can control myself. I always have. And I can have anyone or anything I want...as long as what I want isn't something I know is bad for my position. So I won't have Michael. But who knows? The day may come when it wouldn't be bad for my position to have him. I might need to teach him a lesson. 

Someday, Michael, I promise us both as I watch him walk through Section with that sublime arrogance he always has. Someday you'll be mine, and you'll love it. 

Someday. But not today. 

The End


End file.
